Tattoo
Tattoo is the ability to grant oneself various abilities by touching associated tattoos on one's body. Characters *Harry "Stiffy" Bones has this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability. *Emma Carson has this ability naturally too. Limits 'Harry "Stiffy" Bones' Harry has several tattoos on his body, each one associated with a particular ability. For example, he'd gain astral manipulation if he touched his star tattoo, or gain relationship manipulation if he touched one of a heart. Touching a tattoo of a person would let him shapeshift into that person, copying their abilities and personality as well as appearance. Touching a gun tattoo gives him induced aim, making it impossible for him to miss a target, while a flower tattoo will give him florakinesis and a tattoo of any animal will let him manipulate, communicate with and mimic that creature. Tattoos of wings grant him wing production, a tattoo of a map gives him clairvoyance, a tattoo of a droplet of blood gives him blood manipulation and any tattoo of any form of metal gives him magnetism. Contact with the tattoo is needed to gain the ability, and he can hold up to three at once. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie cannot access this ability despite having it, since she does not and cannot have tattoos - her rapid cellular regeneration would cause any tattoo to heal away immediately. 'Noah Gray' Like his sister, Noah too cannot access this ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too cannot access this ability despite having mimicked it. 'Emma Carson' Emma can access up to four different abilities at a time by touching various tattoos on her skin. For example, touching a tattoo of a swallow gives her the ability to fly, while a tattoo of a lightning bolt surrounded by flames gives her the ability to produce both fire and electricity. Touching a tattoo of a circle of diamonds, located on her right wrist, makes her skin tough and impenetrable. A small tattoo of a karate figure gives her enhanced fighting skills. A tattoo of a bullet enhances her speed. A tattoo of a die gives her the ability to manipulate probability. She will in future give herself a tattoo of a phoenix to let herself recover from injuries and a tattoo of an eye to gain visions of both the past and the future. She can keep up to four abilities at a time, but when she touches a fifth tattoo, she automatically loses the ability she has held the longest. While captive, she has given herself several rough, jail-house tattoos in order to help her use this ability. Similar Abilities *Zodiac is the ability to gain different abilities under different signs of the zodiac *The abilities of empathy and advanced empathy can sometimes manifest in the form of tattoos *Ability creation can be used to give oneself different abilities *Musical empathy is the ability to gain different abilities from different genres of music *Ability shifting is the ability to change abilities at will or at random *Unconscious ability shifting is the ability to change abilities whenever unconscious *Tattoo animation is the ability to animate one's tattoos and create real beings and objects from them Category:Abilities